Movie Night
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Emma introduces her boyfriend to a certain Disney film (and no, it's not Peter Pan). One shot.


**A/N: I was thinking the other day about how much one of my favorite Disney films reminded me of the Captain Swan movie (aka 3x21 and 3x22) and this happened. As always, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!**

* * *

"So, which one of those moving pictures are you showing me tonight, Swan?" asked Killian as they stood in Emma's kitchen washing dishes after their dinner together.

Emma rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time, it's called a _movie_. And it's a Disney one that I've been wanting to watch with you for awhile now." Since Emma had finally gotten her own apartment a few weeks ago, she had developed the habit of inviting Killian over regularly for dinner and movie nights which was unintentionally becoming their typical Friday night. Between her and Henry, he had seen almost everything from Casablanca to Back to the Future, which made him laugh to finally understand who Marty McFly really was.

Killian cringed in disapproval at her words. "Disney? I'm not quite sure I can stomach another one of those, love. They're the bloody idiots who thought I had that awful hair and a moustache. I don't think I could handle being mocked in such a way again." Emma couldn't help but giggle when she remembered the one time Henry had went against her advice and shown him Peter Pan, which resulted with him cursing at the television every time his character appeared on screen. It was days before he was willing to watch anything else with them again.

"Actually, there is a guy in this movie who does kind of remind me of you…but it's nothing like Peter Pan. I promise," she said as he glared at her, still unconvinced. Killian handed her the last plate from the sink and she quickly dried it before putting it away. "C'mon," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him towards her living room. "I have a feeling you might end up liking this one just as much as I do."

Killian watched her find the DVD she was looking for on the shelf and sat down on the couch as she turned on the TV. "Just what exactly are you subjecting me to?" he asked as she sat down beside him and pressed play on the remote. Emma smiled as she curled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, it's just a little movie called Tangled."

* * *

Killian immediately recognized the story's origin during the first scenes. "Rapunzel? Isn't she the lass your father once encountered in the past?"

"Bingo. That would be her. But this is probably a bit different from whatever's in Henry's storybook about her." Emma gestured towards the TV at the princesses' hair being used to reverse Mother Gothel's age. "Ah, yes. I've noticed most of the people from the Enchanted Forest are portrayed rather differently in this realms entertainment."

"Killian," she sighed. "I swear they're not all as bad as Peter Pan was. And look, there's the guy I said reminded me of you," Emma showed him as Flynn Rider was shown stealing Rapunzel's crown from the castle. "You're saying I remind you of a thief? Should I be offended, Swan?"

"Certainly not," said Emma, smacking his arm playfully. "Because he's sarcastic, and funny, and confident and sweet…just like you."

She felt the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I suppose I can't be too offended by something like that, love. Just as long as I know you don't find him as devilishly handsome as I am," he said, earning him a jab to the ribs by Emma's elbow.

They sat in comfortable silence through the first half of the film, Killian completely engrossed in the story, until Rapunzel and Flynn arrived at the Snuggly Duckling pub. "You know, Swan," he said, fingers playing with a piece of her hair, "the more I see of these two people, the more they seem to remind me of us and our little time traveling adventure back in the Enchanted Forest." He looked down to see Emma grinning at him. "What is it, love?"

She reached up to take his hand from her shoulder and intertwine their fingers together, still smiling. "Why do you think I wanted to watch this with you?" She leaned up to lightly press her lips to his and he all but whined in protest when she cut the kiss short. "Later, Captain. The movie's not over yet."

Throughout the rest of the film, he continued to point out little things to Emma that he thought resembled their relationship- Flynn was almost as charming as him (but not quite), and Rapunzel was just as stubborn and big-hearted as she was. She couldn't help but burst into giggles as he tried (and failed) to sing along with "I See the Light" and at his disappointed expression when she refused to join in. "You'd thank me if you ever heard me sing."

Emma felt his arm around her tighten as Flynn died only to be brought back to life by Rapunzel's magic. She could tell he was thinking about the time she had saved him from drowning and because of it, lost her magic thanks to Zelena's curse. She also knew that while he didn't talk about it much, he still felt somewhat guilty about her sacrifice, even though her powers had eventually been returned.

"I will say, that was much better than I expected it to be, love," said Killian as the final scene came to a close and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider were rewarded with their happy ending. "I'm glad you wanted me to see it with you."

Emma sat up from her spot beside him and placed her arms on his shoulders, linking her fingers together behind his neck. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I'd seen this movie several times before even coming to Storybrooke," she continued, "but a few weeks after our "little adventure", Henry and I watched it together and I couldn't help but notice a lot of similarities in Rapunzel and Flynn's story and what had happened with us. It made me happy because it brought back all of those memories I made with you…and how that trip is what finally got me to stopping running away and also acknowledge just how much you mean to me. So I wanted to make sure you got to see it with me, together." She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at the way he beamed at her words.

"That's very thoughtful of you, darling. I'm honored to know that trip is as important to you as it is me. And something else that I noticed in that story, too," he said, voice becoming more serious, "how that Rider fellow wasted so much of his life on stealing and was only concerned about how much he could make of himself until he met his princess, and everything that was important ultimately changed for him. That's just as I was…I ruined centuries focused on nothing but getting revenge, and then someone came along and showed me I could be more than just a ruthless pirate." He used his hand to cup her face gently and look directly into her green eyes. "I'll never be able to thank you enough, Emma. Not only for helping me realize the error of my ways, but also for saving my life and seeing something in me that you thought was worth giving a chance. And what Rider said to Rapunzel pertains to us too, love. The only dream I have now, is you."

He kissed her before she had a chance to respond, tenderly at first, then becoming more passionate as his hooked arm pressed against her back to pull her closer to him and she began running her fingers through his hair. When they finally broke apart, breathless, she rested her forehead against his and sighed. "You know, I had started to give up on ever having anyone to dream about. And over time I convinced myself that any man I let in was only going to break my heart again…and then you came along… and I finally realized maybe letting people in isn't always a bad idea." Emma smiled as she pulled away to look at him. "And I honestly don't know where I'd be if you hadn't been stubborn and fought so hard to win my heart."

Killian pulled her back into his arms to embrace her tightly and press his lips to her cheek. "Emma Swan, I am so in love with you."

"I love you, too" she whispered, then kissed him again before getting up off the couch and walking out of the room. She could practically hear him frowning from the hallway. "It's bad form to leave a man hanging, Swan."

"Who said anything about leaving?" she asked, sticking her head back in the living room. "I was only suggesting we take all this kissing to a more suitable location." She smirked at him before walking down the hall to her bedroom.

Emma had never seen a man move so quickly in her life.

She had a feeling movie nights would be her favorite.


End file.
